No hagas enojar a una leyenda
by electra78
Summary: -Pit cometió un error y de seguro le va a ir mal en la pelea de esta tarde.- dijo Mario preocupado a los Ice-Climbers, Ness y al ¿niño grandote? Si quieres descubrir que pasa, solo haz clic. Disfruten. xD
1. Chapter 1

-Así que recuérdalo bien. No le busques las cosquillas- advirtió Mario con seriedad

-No…no te preocupes- asintió un asustado Pit que miraba a todos lados como esperando a que alguien le saltara encima para arrancarle las plumas de sus alas- Me portare bien.

- ¿A quien no le gustan las cosquillas? -pregunto Ness

-Es una forma de decir que no este molestando a cierta persona- le aclaro el entrenador Pokemon , después se dirigió al ángel- No le hables, no le mires, no le respires cerca, de hecho ni te le acerques.- A todo eso Pit asentía mientras decía el si, si y si mas quedito.

-No entiendo- insistió Ness, miro a todos esperando quien le sacara de sus dudas. El entrenador Pokemon, Mario, Sonic y Lucario (aunque este solamente se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parado en una pierna como los flamencos al lado de la puerta) no paraban de darle advertencias al servidor de Palutena.

-Lastima que tengas que ir a la arena- comento Sonic – Va a aprovechar para desquitarse.

-ES verdad- dijo Mario.

-Te dará de golpes.

-Ya sabemos.

-Tendrán que internarte en urgencias de tanto odio que sacara

-Oye pero…

-Te cortara las alas como a los pericos…

-Sonic…

-No caminaras ni en un mes.

-Para…

-Querrás no haber nacido….espera ¿de donde vienen los ángeles?

-¡Ya entendió Sonic, no lo asustes mas!- exclamo el entrenador Pokemon. Volteo a ver preocupado a Pit quien tenía ojos de haber tenido una fea visión de su horrible final. Mario sentía algo de pena por todo el estrés que estaba pasando su compañero. Quiso decirle algo que lo animara (para que tuviera una buena visión de su horrible final) en eso se escucharon pasos aunque nadie les hizo mucho caso hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-¡Allí viene!- grito Pit abriendo las alas.

-¡Espera Pit, no…!- empezó Mario pero todos cerraron los ojos y encogieron los hombros al escuchar el golpe - vueles hacia arriba- termino mientras caían unos cuantos trozos del techo.

-¡Terremoto!- oyeron gritar a Luigi desde su habitación en el piso superior.

-¿Qué tiene Pit?- volvió a preguntar Ness, en eso la puerta se abrio totalmente y entro Samus que jugueteaba con su coleta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver a sus compañeros reunidos.

-Pit esta todavía asustado- respondió Lucario sin abrir los ojos.

-Oh por todas la naves, Pit estas exagerando- dijo la caza recompensas mirando hacia el candelabro donde el ángel se habia atorado- Creí que ya lo habías olvidado cuando saliste de tu habitación.

-¡¿Cuál me salí?! Tú llamaste a Snake para que derribara la puerta y me sacara con puras granadas -protesto Pit aun dolido por la violencia de Snake

-Llevabas tres días encerrado ¿Qué tal si te sucedía algo?

-Uy claro, como quedarse atrapado en el baño- comento Sonic con sarcasmo- ¿Se imaginan encontrar a Pit encadenado a la tubería? ̽

-No le hagas caso Pit, amaneció con mucha imaginación - le replico el entrenador Pokemon

-¡Eso me pasara si no busco refugio!- lloro Pit.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que pasa?- grito Ness, Samus decidió poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Tu deja de hacer puchero, tu ya no imagines en voz alta y tu ya baja de allí que vas a romper el candelabro – Pit obedeció, no quería provocar la furia de algún otro smasher- Sabemos que no la estas pasando bien pero andar escondiéndote como avestruz no es la solución…todos aquí conocemos los escondites.

-Lo que debes de hacer es dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen – prosiguió Mario- Master Hand no permitiría que hubiese algún problema serio.

-Creo que tienes… ¡Palutena apiádate de tu servidor!- chillo Pit cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y estaba a punto de hacer crecer su reciente chichón de no ser porque el entrenador Pokemon y Mario le agarraron las alas para que no se volviera a estrellar contra el techo aunque se elevaron un poco.

Wario entro, paso de largo, agarro el tarro de dulces que reposaba en la mesa y regreso tal como llego solo que al irse se volteo, soltó una risa burlona al trio flotante para desaparecer por la puerta.

- Si esto sigue así le dará un paro cardiaco- observo el entrenador Pokemon. Pit suspiro triste.

-Juro que no lo pensé, yo no quería ofender a nadie- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- ¡No se porque se la agarro contra mi! ¡Tu también eres culpable!- señalo a Sonic.

-¡Trate de decirle pero no me escucho! -replico el erizo.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que alguien con una gorra rompiera el silencio pero parecía que Ness se habia resignado a que no iban a contestar sus preguntas. Lo más probable es que tuviera que esperar hasta que empezara el noticiero de las ocho a ver si mencionaban alguna catástrofe en la mansión. En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez Pit brinco de su lugar. Todos aguantaron la respiración mientras la puerta se abría totalmente pero no habia nadie, un segundo después la puerta se cerro sola.

-¡Lucario te pedí que estuvieras aquí para decirme quien iba a entrar!- le reclamo el ángel con el corazón acelerado al pokemon azul.

-Solo fue una ráfaga de viento- respondió este sin inmutarse- Y te corrijo. Me pediste que estuviera aquí para avisarte _si esa persona venia._

-Pit como amigo déjame te digo que no debes estar preocupado. Nadie aquí permitirá que te vayan a pegar la paliza de tu vida- dijo Mario

-¿Nadie?- repitió el ángel - ¿Incluye a Bowser?

-¿Eh?... no se, creo que no.

-¿Wario?

-Creo que lo disfruta

-¿Ganondorf?

-Supongo que le da igual.

-¿El rey Dedede?

-No creo.

-¿Olimar?

-No desde que pisaste a sus Pikmin

-¿Y luego? ¿Pues no que nadie?

-Estas pensando en los villanos Pit, esos que piensan en como derrotarnos en las peleas, que repiten en voz alta sus antiguos planes malévolos cuando están aburridos y que se burlan cuando Marth grita que se rompió una uña- le recordó Samus aunque ella también se reía quedito cuando el príncipe pedía cortaúñas o un doctor.

-Y en cuanto a Olimar…bueno allí si tienes la culpa pero el resto de nosotros te estimamos. Eres un gran peleador, no deberías temerle a uno de nosotros- le animo el entrenador Pokemon.

-¿Saben que? Tienen razón-Sacando valor de quien sabe donde Pit se irguió- Derrote a Medusa dos veces.

-Exacto.

-Salve a mi diosa y a mi tierra.

-Como un héroe.

-Conocí a mis amigos y vencimos a Tabuu.

-Y te lo agradecemos

-Aprobé mi examen extraordinario de Cálculo.

-No sabíamos que estudiabas pero ¡muy bien!

-Y ya descubrí que es Sonic quien no baja la tapa del baño. ̽

-Ese es el valiente…oye espera un momento ¿qué?- pregunto Sonic algo molesto y nervioso.

-Sé que será difícil enfrentarle- continuo Pit bajando la mirada-Probablemente le va a costar escucharme pero- apretó los puños- No es un problema que me arruine la vida- Mario, Samus, Sonic, el entrenador Pokemon y Ness (aunque este ignoraba lo que ocurría) lo miraban con orgullo y alivio de que la valentía hubiese regresado con Pit- No es el primer problema y no será el ultimo ¡No debo temerle y no le tengo miedo a…!

-Pit- llamo Lucario.

-¿Si Lucario, que se te ofrece?- pregunto cortésmente el joven

-Allí viene tu peor pesadilla.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN! ¡TENGO QUE DURAR HASTA LLEGAR AL PUESTO DE ARCANGEL!- lloro Pit saliendo volando por la puerta que daba el jardín. Tal fue la velocidad que Kirby que estaba entrando fue absorbido por un torbellino peor que el de Meta Knight.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- suspiro Samus observando a Kirby tambalearse en el jardín.

En eso la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando al tormento de los últimos días de Pit. La valiente princesa de Hyrule entro con el ceño algo fruncido seguida de los Ice-Climbers. Andaba de un humor algo especial a tal punto que Lucario abrio los ojos. Y lograr que a ese le interesara algo era todo un merito.

-Hola Zelda ¿te ayudamos en algo?- pregunto Mario.

-No gracias, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a Toon Link para que el, yo y los Ice-Climbers vayamos al…-la princesa se detuvo al ver las plumas blancas flotar en la habitación- ¿Es que aquí hay una gallina?

-Algo parecido- contesto Samus. Ness rio.

-No Zelda, son de Pi…- en eso el entrenador Pokemon le tapo la boca pero muy tarde, solo falto una letra y Ness acababa de condenar a su alado amigo.

-Ah- asintió Zelda pensativamente, después miro a los demás reunidos- ¿Y adonde se fue esa gallina? Quisiera desplumarla y cocerla para la cena.

-No…no...no sabemos- tartamudeo Sonic rogando para que Zelda no se decidiera cocinar ``puerco espín aderezado a las finas hierbas´´

-Lucario-llamo Zelda.

-Hace once segundos huyo al jardín- respondió Lucario. Todos miraron a Zelda con miedo. Este solo se limito a asentir.

-Niños quédense aquí, yo en un momento vuelvo- dijo dulcemente tomando la mano de Popo y Nana para llevarlos al centro. Después con todo ese porte real y ese rostro sereno, salió con la espalda recta hacia el jardín…

-¡Ven acá gallina humana!

Los que se encontraban en la sala solo hicieron una mueca al oír ese grito de guerra que iniciaba la temporada de cacería de Pits.

-Pobre Pit - lamento Sonic.

-Link asegura que Zelda no es muy enojona pero parece ser que ahora si esta muy molesta- comento Mario

-Claro que lo esta ¡Los villanos hasta agachan la mirada y orejas cuando ella esta cerca! – recordó Samus.

-Quien iba a pensar que una chica dulce y tranquila como Zelda podía enojarse peor que mi madre-observo el entrenador Pokemon rascándose la cabeza.

-No deberían preocuparse. La princesa esta enojada con Pit, no con ustedes. Si es su turno de pelear en la arena este día tengan por seguro que Pit si recibirá una buena lección, mientras tanto, no interfiramos- dijo Lucario.

Hubo un silencio lo que no quería decir era que Lucario no tuviera razón. Los otros no podían mas que darle a Pit ánimos pero esa atmosfera tensa entre ellos dos si incomodaban un poco a los smashers que después de lo que paso con Tabuu se habían hecho todos buenos compañeros. Los ice-climbers se miraron algo tristes y los demás optaron por dejar el tema. El silencio fue roto por Ness:

-¡Ah! ¡Era Zelda quien asustaba a Pit!

(Próximamente en sus cines mas cercanos. Ness: La Revelación…Ok no. Sigamos con la historia)

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Zelda- Mario miro a Sonic- Tu ve por Pit y avísale que se ande con cuidado. Samus no te importara quedarte con los niños

-De seguro- respondió Samus

-Mario, sabemos que Zelda esta enojada con Pit ¿pero porque?- pregunto Nana siguiendo al plomero.

-Pit cometió un error y de seguro le va a ir mal en la pelea de esta tarde.- dijo Mario deteniéndose El entrenador Pokemon y Sonic salieron hacia afuera para buscar a la princesa de Hyrule y al servidor de Palutena en los jardines de la mansión Smash.

-¿Se acuerdan de ese objeto que trajo Zelda hace tres días y que Pit dijo que era horrible?- pregunto Mario a los pequeños.

-Ay si, le explico a las niñas a la primera porque soy un caballero- refunfuño Ness al estilo meme.

_Mientras Zelda caza Pits, Sonic y el entrenador Pokemon los buscan y el capitán Falco se rasura, Mario les dice a los niños incluyendo a Ness (por fin) como esta el asunto:_

-¡Mira Link!

Zelda espero a que el Héroe del Tiempo se reuniera con ella en la cocina. Se hallaban con ella Peach, Kirby y Snake (créanlo o no) Zelda traía en sus manos un paquete que intentaba no abrir solamente porque quería que ella y Link lo abrieran juntos. Pasaron dos horas y el dichoso héroe no aparecía.

-¡Vamos Zelda, queremos saber que es!- urgió Peach. Increíblemente Snake seguía allí. Si, Snake seguía allí

-Supongo que podre enseñárselo después- suspiro Zelda, ya tenia las tijeras a la mano y se disponía a dar el primer corte cuando Link aparecio

-Oye, tranquila no hay prisa. – rio el joven.

-¿Por qué no viniste cuando te llame? ¿No me oíste?

-Si te escuche pero decidí irme a dormir.

-¿Oíste que te llame y te fuiste a dormir?- repitió Zelda sorprendida.

-Bueno, pudiste haberme esperado- Zelda rolo los ojos pero decidió dejar ese tema.- ¿Qué eso?

Zelda cortó el cordón y Link se encargo de retirar el papel. En la mesa habia una pequeña replica de cristal del símbolo de la Trifuerza que reposaba en una base de madera bellamente pulido. Incluso en la base tenia escrito: Para la princesa Zelda y al Héroe Link.

-Que bonito detalle ¿no crees?- dijo Zelda con sus ojos mirando el objeto, Link atino a sonreír.

-Zelda es un objeto muy hermoso- comento Peach, Kirby asintió enérgicamente-¿Qué piensas Snake?

-Humf- refunfuño este malhumorado.

En eso Pit entro a la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto

-Mira lo que les han regalado a Zelda y a Link- índico Peach

-¿Ya? Rayos olvide el mio, no creí que fuera tan pronto ¿Dónde esta la mesa de regalos de boda?

-¡Pit!- exclamaron los dos algo colorados.

-Es un regalo de Hyrule-aclaro Zelda. El ángel se acercó a ver mejor el objeto.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un regalo de…

-Ya te oí pero que regalo, ¿no habia uno mejor?

-¿Mejor? –repitió Zelda y todo su alborozo se fue.

-Si, esto es tan corriente.

-¡Pit!- exclamo Link colorado pero de enojo.

-Es la verdad, mira en primera ¿Por qué triángulos? Unos círculos se hubieran visto mucho mejor y ¿madera? Eso si se moja se echa a perder. Francamente a mi no me gusta. Mejor tiramos este y les consigo uno mejor.

-¡No!- Zelda agarro el regalo y lo abrazo- Esto no solo es un artefacto de adorno, significa mucho para mí, me recuerda mi hogar ¡Y si te acercas a él, no te lo perdono!

Hecha una furia, Zelda salió de la cocina. Link estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo e igualmente abandono de la cocina.

-Pit que insensible eres- regaño Peach, Kirby asintió enojado- Era un regalo para ellos no para ti.

-Creo que me pase un poco- admitió el ángel bajando las alas realmente arrepentido- No quise ofenderla pero le pediré disculpas de inmediato.

-Pues a mi me gusto lo que dijo-opino Snake viendo salir a Pit- Uso el derecho de expresión.

-¿Tu también?- Peach se volvió hacia el- Eres un majadero, creí que apoyabas a Zelda.

-No te ofendas princesa pero a mi no me impresiono mucho su regalito y menos cuando estuve dos horas aquí sentado esperando a su novio.

-¿Y porque no te fuiste? – pregunto Peach confundida

-¡Porque estoy pegado a la silla maldita sea! ¡Alguien puso pegamento y cinta adhesiva, yo venia por una taza de café y he estado atrapado aquí! ¡Cuando sepa quien fue el gracioso le voy a…!

Al otro lado, Ike escuchaba las amenazas de Snake y trataba de aguantar el estallar en carcajadas. En un principio la broma no era para el mercenario pero seguía teniendo el efecto buscado.

-¿Pit le pidió disculpas a Zelda?- pregunto el capitán Falco que habia terminado de rasurarse y escuchaba sentadito y quietecito a Mario.

-Es que allí empeoro la cosa- dijo Mario, los niños y Falco emitieron un ``oh´´ y abrieron mas los ojos.

-Bueno, Pit tenia intenciones de disculparse pero Sonic llego y le propuso una carrera a ver quien llegaba primero hasta la habitación de Master Hand la que esta en el fondo. Pit no quiso al principio pero luego creo que pensó buscar a Zelda mas tarde. Todo iba bien, corrieron y volaron por el jardín, por la mansión y al llegar al pasillo que da a los dormitorios de los niños y mujeres Pit casi chocaba contra la pared y se fue a estrellar al cuarto de Zelda y Peach... sin querer tiro la figurita que lo que estaba hecho de cristal se rompió.

-Y el resto fue que Zelda encontró a Pit con los restos de su figura, creyó que lo habia hecho a propósito y si Pit sigue moviéndose es porque salió volando de allí, se encerró en su cuarto por tres días y dejo fuera a Kirby tuvo que dormir en el jardín porque Master Hand dice que no quiere que le babeen los sillones y eso es todo- termino Samus.

-Pobre Pit- dijo Nana.

-Si- asintió Mario- Y a Pit le toca pelear hoy. Si tiene como rival a Zelda entonces le va a doler mucho.

-Lastima- Capitán Falco se encogió de hombros- Pero, la vida sigue…Tío Mario ¿nos cuentas otra historia antes de la comida?- pregunto abrazando una mantita que le robo a Lucas.

-¡Si, por favor otra!- exclamaron los Ice-Climbers y Ness.

-De acuerdo solo una- accedió Mario meciéndose en la mecedora con los Ice-Climbers, Ness y Falco en el suelo como si fuera un abuelito contándole su vida a los niños y… ¿al niño grandote?- Ahora les voy a contar como es que Ike sigue vivo hoy en día después de que Snake descubrió que fue el quien echaba pegamento a las sillas.

-¡Yupiiii!

* * *

Mi primer fanfic de Super Smash Brother Brawl. Este juego me gusto mucho y de hecho esta basado en una pelea de este juego tuvimos mi amiga y yo. Ella usando a Zelda y yo a Pit.

No me gusto mucho poner a Zelda muy enojada ni a Pit muy criticón pero necesitaba un argumento, espero que los fans no me avienten jitomatazos y todo lo que tengan a la mano. Estaba muy inspirada de hecho me importo un rábano terminar de escribirlo tarde pero fue un record para mi porque todo fue escrito en un día por lo que me siento muy bien y quise compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste. Perdón porque este algo largo pero es que mi idea es que sean solo tres o dos capítulos. En el siguiente viene la pelea en la arena. ¿Zelda se desquitara con Pit? ¿Quién ganara de entre ellos y los otros dos participantes? ¿Ike sufrió secuelas? ¿La cacería de Pits podría ser ilegal? solo lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo.

Dos últimos puntos antes de irme:

̽Sonic menciona encontrar a Pit en el baño: Quiero creer que saben a que película hace referencia (no voy a promocionarla sobre todo si hay algún sensible) pero los que sepan que quiso decir Sonic con eso, muy bien muchachitos y muchachitas, muy bien.

̽Pit dice que descubre que es Sonic quien no baja la tapa del baño: En realidad no supe como terminar el chiste y por eso se me ocurrió eso.

Nos vemos hasta el next!


	2. Chapter 2

_En el primer capitulo cometí un error. Confundí los nombres de Falcon con Falco. El niño grandote es el capitán Falcon._

* * *

-¿Has visto a Pit?- pregunto Sonic a Wolf.

-No- respondió este sin despegar la vista del tablero de ajedrez donde iba perdiendo.

El entrenador Pokemon se acercó saliendo de un pequeño cobertizo.

-Ya mire el cobertizo, en la parte de atrás, donde Kirby esconde los restos de la cena y no aparece-.

-¡Por los mil kilómetros! ¿No será que… Zelda?

-Espero que se te haga chicharrón la boca, vamos a ver más allá-índico haciéndole señas a Sonic para que fueran a buscar a otro lado. Wolf mientras tanto perdió una torre y un peón.

-¡Ya basta, gran sabio! ¿Cómo lo haces?- aulló desesperado.

-¿Pika?

* * *

_Saliendo de la sala_

Mario y Samus ya habían dejado a los niños y al capitán Falcon que se habían quedado dormidos todos como angelitos en el suelo. Daba ternura ver ese cuadro aunque Lucario rolo los ojos al ver al personaje de F-Zero.

Los dos smashers decidieron inspeccionar el corredor donde solo encontraron a Fox leyendo una revista en las escaleras, a Jigglypuff rodando como maniática y a Toon Link persiguiéndola como si fuera una pelota.

-Hola, ¿han visto a Zelda?- pregunto Samus observándolos a todos.

-Si, entro por la puerta principal y me pregunto si yo vi a Pit- respondió Fox- Creo que se fue…para allá.- señalando hacia la cocina.

Toon Link miro confundido a Fox.

-Gracias- dijo Mario- Ah, por cierto Fox no recuerdo si tu o Falco iban a pelear esta tarde ¿no deberías revisar esa maquina que ustedes llaman cuando hacen su Smash Final? Ya ves, el otro día Wolf voló hasta quedar fuera de los límites.

-Si, te agradezco que me lo recuerdes, en un momento voy.

Cuando Samus y Mario se fueron por la dirección indicada, Toon Link pregunto:

-Pero si Zelda se fue para el otro lado….

Fox quito la revista, le hizo señas para que se callara y después desapareció escaleras arriba

* * *

_En el jardín._

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto el entrenador Pokemon aferrándose mas.

-Es obvio no- respondió Sonic sacudiendo unas cuantas hojas.

-Pues no le veo lo obvio- el entrenador Pokemon por poco se caía- Solamente me agarraste y llegamos aquí.

-Mi gran ignorante amigo- le dijo Sonic poniéndole una mano en el hombro y casi se lo llevaba el vacío- ¿Dónde mas podría estar Pit? ¡Aquí por supuesto! Es normal que algunas especies regresen a su lugar de origen para que sus madres los defiendan. Esta claro que debe estar por aquí- dijo subiendo.

El entrenador Pokemon lo sujeto y lo bajo un poco.

-Mi veloz y tonto amigo- le dijo contando hasta 5 - Ven te quiero contar algo.

El erizo se le acerco expectante y emocionado.

-¡UN ANGEL NO ES UNA ESPECIE DE AVE! – grito el joven entrenador haciendo temblar el alto pino del jardín.

* * *

_Y vamos a la cocina…_

Iban entrando por la cocina y allí solo se encontraron a Ike que se hallaba buscando un bote de helado en el refrigerador. Al oír que alguien se acercaba, se volteo mirando con sus ojos moreteados a los dos smashers.

-¡Hola Mario! ¡Hola Samus! ¿Cómo están?- pregunto mostrando su nueva chimuela sonrisa.

-Hola Ike, lindo día- comento Samus- ¿Tomaras helado antes de la comida?

-La mayor parte es para para el chichón de la cabeza y la otra me la comeré – respondió amablemente el joven. – Si quieren pueden acompañarme...

-Gracias pero ahora buscamos a Zelda que quiere desplumar a Pit.

-¡Pues que debilucho de Pit de no enfrentarse a la ira de una leyenda!- exclamo Ike hinchado de orgullo- Esa es la esencia del héroe. Véanme, yo lo enfrente y no me fue tan mal…

-Eh…no…no…estuviste muy bien…le diste una lección…eres un modelo a seguir - murmuraron Mario y Samus algo nerviosos observando el brazo enyesado de Ike donde todos le habían escrito cosas como `` Mejórate pronto´´ ``Cuídate´´ ``XoXo´´ ``Tu hermoso bobo´´ ``Yahooo!´´ ``Besos´´´ ``Te queremos Ike, te queremos´´ ``No hagas mas travesuras xD´´ ``Ha, ha´´ ``¿Te puedo decir gran hermano?´´ ``Todavía no termine gusano, en cuanto te recuperes… it´s show time´´ ``Pika, Pika xD´´ ` `Eso te pasa por infantil´´

Alguien a lo lejos tosió.

-Bueno, disfruta tu helado Ike- dijo apurado Mario- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Claro nos vemos- se despidió Ike aferrándose a las muletas e irse de la cocina cojeando.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el pasillo de los hombres_

Sonic y el entrenador Pokemon habían decidido dejar de buscar en los jardines después de que un malhumorado Bowser les escupiera fuego solamente por estar allí. Los dos smashers ya se encontraban en los dormitorios de los chicos y villanos. Luigi y Lucas ponían ratoneras y alambres en sus cuartos durante la noche por si alguno enemigo intentaban entrar (para todos era un misterio como ellos y sus compañeros de cuarto pudiesen moverse, entrar o salir de allí) Hacia unos meses Wolf, El rey Dedede, Ganondorf, Meta Knight y Bowser tenían su propio pasillo pero alguien (no diremos nombres por no provocar nuevas lesiones) inundo el pasillo de los villanos y como castigo todos compartirían pasillo hasta que dejara de haber peces en el otro pasillo.

El entrenador Pokemon estaba pasando por los cuartos mientras tocaba y llamaba quedito a su alado compañero. Iban por la quinta habitación cuando…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto el entrenador Pokemon de pronto.

Sonic hizo una seña de que guardaran silencio. Sonaban como gritos…

-¿Sera Pit?- aventuro el entrenador.

-No…si le pones atención esos gritos tienen mucho ritmo- señalo Sonic-

-De veras ¡Ahora escucho a una mujer! ¿Qué…?

Los dos smashers se percataron de que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Con un asentimiento, el entrenador giro la perilla para poder acceder. Los dos se encontraban tensos y alertas como si hubieran entrado a la guarida secreta del villano e incluso el entrenador saco una pokebola preparado para lánzaselo a la cabeza de quien fuera. Pero el cuarto se veía vacío, la cama tendida y todo limpio y ordenado, estaban por marcharse cuando volvieron a escuchar la voz de una mujer…que venia del baño.

-¡Por…!- murmuraron ¿Quién era el de las mañas?

Los dos se empezaron a aproximar a la puerta, conformen se acercaban escuchaban mas gritos que acompañaban a la mujer y un guitarra también se hizo presente. El entrenador trago saliva y Sonic se persigno luego agarro el picaporte, lo giro y se asomo.

-¿Qué ves?

Por unos segundos Sonic solo escucho el ritmo de una guitarra y después el entrenador dejo de estar de mirón.

-Es solo Marth en la ducha. ̽

-¡¿Marth en la ducha?!- repitió Sonic a punto de dar el costalazo en el suelo- ¿Y quien es la dama que esta con el?

-Gloria Trevi en un disco pirata….

_Voy a Presentarte a Esa,_

_La que se duerme en tu cama,_

_La que es toda una dama,_

_La que no te pide nada,_

_Pero le gusta lo mejor…_

Sonic se asomo y en efecto, Marth cantaba (o creía cantar) mientras se duchaba con un reproductor sobre el lavabo. ̽

-Menos mal, me dio un susto terrible- suspiro Sonic.

-Ahora ya sabemos que quiere decir Luigi cuando dice escuchar lamentos de fantasmas.

-¡¿Lamentos?! ¡Parece más bien que le salen gárgaras con notas musicales! Si yo fuera Zelda metía allí dentro a Pit por horas…

_Voy a Presentarte a Esa,_

_La que dice que te ama…_

-Debemos seguir con lo nuestro- recordó el entrenador Pokemon sintiendo un zumbido en sus orejas. De seguro el dueto Trevi-Marth tenían la culpa.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estas loco?! Esto es soborno del bueno- índico emocionado Sonic sacando un teléfono móvil, activando la cámara y meterla al baño con cautela.

-Tu no eres político bobo azul, anda ya- el entrenador Pokemon trato de jalar al erizo lejos de ese lugar que hasta las paredes se retorcían.

-Espera deja que…- Sonic estaba dispuesto a que los tímpanos se le rompieran y a quedar sordo por unas semanas solo por tener esa valiosa evidencia que le daría más porción en la cena, el mejor asiento en las peleas y quien sabe, tal vez un camello. Y un camello era el sueño que todo ser debía tener antes de morir.

-Sonic ya casi es la hora de la comida…digo del encuentro y tu piensas en camellos- el entrenador Pokemon sabia de sobra cual era la expresión que decía `` Quiero al mamífero jorobado´´ - Juro por mi alma y por mi vida que lo tendrás amigo, te lo prometo pero debemos seguir ayudando a nuestros amigos.

_¡ESA MUJER FUE MI AMIGA!_

_¡MALDITO SEA AQUEL DIA…!_

Más rápidos que el correcaminos y antes de que sus cerebros se aturdieran, el entrenador Pokemon y Sonic abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

-Ya encontramos a Pit- anuncio Mario a la pareja que bajaba las escaleras- ¿Dónde estaban?

-En la cueva del fantasma con gárgaras musicales- respondió el entrenador sacudiéndose la cabeza, antes de que le preguntaran que quería decir añadió rápidamente- ¿Y donde esta Pit?

-¿Han oído la expresión `` salir del closet´´?

-Aja- asintió Sonic con mirada cautelosa.

-Pues él no quiere.

* * *

-Ay Pit, tu solo no pierdes reputación porque te estimamos- le dijo Samus

Se encontraban todos mirando el closet de Ike. Como gato asustado, Pit se habia apelotonado entre el mugrerío del joven de Fire Emblem. A Sonic le pareció ver algo moviéndose a un extremo pero decidió callar. A veces era mejor guardarse las cosas.

-¿To…to…davia…me busca?- tartamudeo el ángel.

-No sabemos, se nos perdió de vista- El entrenador Pokemon suspiro- Anda Pit, que ya casi será hora de la comida…

-¡No! ¡Prefiero convertirme en huesos que estar en la misma mesa!- chillo Pit escondiéndose mas en las profundidades.

-Tienes que verla algún día. Además ya nos estas cansando con todo este asunto ¿no seria mejor que ya terminara?

-¡Entonces déjenme solo, no les pedí ayuda!- oyeron gritar al ángel cuya voz se escuchaba ya muy lejos (esperemos que haya encontrado Narnia por su propio bien)

-Ya no puedes seguir así ¿Qué crees que pensaría Palutena?- pregunto Sonic creyendo que el mencionar a la diosa hiciera reflexionar al ángel.

-¡Que servidor mas listo que cuida de su persona!

-Ya es grave- dictamino el entrenador Pokemon con mirada seria- Lo hemos perdido

- Así que tu maravilloso plan es quedar… ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué es eso?- chillo Samus señalando una forma oscura desaparecer entre la ropa.

-¡Era una rata gigante!- exclamo Mario estupefacto. (Quizás un perdido Reepicheep) ̽

-¡No, era un nuevo experimento de la naturaleza que salió mal!- indico Sonic temblando.

-Pit te dejaremos que te escondas en otra parte pero no aquí. Parece la dimensión desconocida.

-¡Tengo mucho que explorar, adiós!

-¡Ah no gallina caída del cielo, tu sales porque sales!

Los smashers mostrando gran valentía y sacrificio de lo normal metieron manos en aquel lugar que se llamaba closet. Tantearon por todos lados (Samus tuvo la desdicha de sentir algo viscoso que soltó con un gesto de desagrado) hasta que sus manos sintieron las alas de Pit…o quizás algo mas.

* * *

La hora de la comida llego. Ness, Lucas, los Ice-Climbers, Toon Link y Falcon todos con libros en sus sillas para alcanzar la mesa devoraban su comida, Wolf quien ahora jugaba gato con Pikachu en la mesa (el marcador era Pikachu: 5, Wolf: ¿que rayos haces?) Falco y Fox se peleaban por la pieza de pollo mas grande (recuerden que Pit no sale del closet, no se asusten) los pokemon Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirttle se preguntaban donde estaba su entrenador, Lucario ignoraba a Jigglypuff que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, Solid Snake trataba de interrogar su comida, Mr Game and Watch y se comunicaban por de medio de vibraciones; Olimar compartía su plato con los Pikmin que atravesaban la mesa en fila india para traer la sal, el agua o las servilletas al astronauta, Wario no dejaba de molestar a Luigi con los chicharos; Yoshi comía cual camaleón, Bowser y Ganondorf miraban ceñudos sus platos ya que habían pedido específicamente un buen caldo y ensalada cesar (Aguántense como yo cuando me dan pescado en lugar de unos buenos medallones de res al limón con elote) Diddy Kong y Donkey Kong hacían monerías a lo cual Meta Knight ya tenia su espada lista para parar a aquellos dos; El rey Deedede se burlaba de Ike (aunque la mayoría de los hombre le envidiaban a la enfermera 60-90- buenísima y tontita que le daba de comer con el típico `` Allí viene el avión…¡oh que listo y guapo es! Tome un besito de premio´´) y Ike, soñado; Kirby comía con una sonrisa en su rostro, Marth (el aspirante a tenor) hacia conversación con Peach que estaba a su lado, al lado de esta la princesa de Hyrule y al lado a un nervioso Link.

Todos notaron que faltaban cinco smasher y pocos de ellos sabían que buscaban a Pit pero era algo que decidieron no mencionar para que cierta persona no se molestara. Pero alguien siempre tiene que empezar.

-Ya mande hacer mis playeras para la pelea de hoy- comento Wario mientras Luigi se sacaba chicharos de los oídos- Van a ser una ganga…y aquellos que quieran apostar estaré en mi habitación. La cosa será 100 monedas smashers para el emplumado y 150 para la travesti…

A lo lejos un lobo aulló, una vela se apagó, las olas rebotaron en los muelles, la autora se cayó de la silla, un empleado perdió trabajo, la gasolina aumento y una consola se descompuso.

En la mesa donde comían los personajes todos se quedaron callados y helados. Luigi y Lucas se encogieron, nadie hablo, nadie pestañeo (a Snake le comenzaron a llorar los ojos) nadie respiro lo que causo que a todos se le volviera la piel color azul.

* * *

-Escuchen- indico Mario dejando de jalar las alas- Creo que alguien dijo una tontería.

Pit gimió de miedo.

* * *

Los smashers no exageraban, todos conocían quien era la travesti…digo la que se ponía ropas de guerrera. Poco a poquito, todos se giraron a ver como reaccionaba dicha persona.

Zelda ni se habia inmutado, seguía comiendo con tranquilidad y serena cosa contraria a Link quien se encontraba sudando y con los ojos cerrados encomendándose a todos los santos que conocía y deseando poder huir pero las piernas no le respondían.

-Y…-comenzó Marth, se aclaró la garganta- ¿Ya vieron que Peña Nieto no sabe que es el IFE?

-¡El IFAI baboso!- exclamaron todos. ̽

Durante quince agradables segundos, todos se dispusieron a burlarse del presidente Copetes hasta que…

-Wario- llamo Zelda, todos se quedaron estáticos y bajaron las orejas- Yo te subiré la apuesta- Wario la escuchaba interesado- 150 monedas por mi y 200 para cualquier otro ganador…Pit no cuenta.

Todos abrieron las bocas en forma de o y se giraron para voltear a ver a Wario. Este se hallaba inmerso evaluando sus opciones (en realidad según descubrió Lucario después, trataba de contar de 150 hasta 200 para ver si eran muchas monedas) todos se preguntaban si realmente Zelda podría perder con esa personalidad tipo Jean Grey resucitada (mala actuación escupió Fox) pero en el fondo, Zelda era muy serena y amable. Solo estaba enojada y sensible

-¡De acuerdo!- acepto Wario olvidando los números y guiándose por las probabilidades (instintos para no confundirlo más)

Zelda asintió.

-Ay, Zelda ahora si vas con todo-comento Peach admirada.

-Así es, Link pásame ese chile de allí.

-Pero Zelda, ese chile es el más bravo de todos- protesto Link con una mirada imperturbable- No quiero que se te queme la panza, además tu no necesitas de eso, eres fuerte, poderosa….

-¡El chile, verde orejudo!

-¡Si bollito…!

* * *

_Arriba en las habitaciones…_

-¡Que…que salgas de allí maldición!- exclamo Samus histérica – Solo grito serpiente en ingles y te enteras de lo que es bueno.

Sonic, Mario y Samus seguían tratando de sacar al ángel del closet pero parecía que una fuerza misteriosa lo jalaba. El entrenador Pokemon salió corriendo para regresar con la motocicleta de Wario (si por el fuera, hubiera traído al Hal Abarda) aunque termino conformándose con la moto. El joven alargo una cadena a Mario quien se soltó para amarrarla a un tobillo que ya salía del closet.

-¡Arranca!- grito Sonic.

El entrenador Pokemon piso acelerador y primera marcha y el ángel seguía sin salir. Metió segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima, octava, novena…

Al número quince ya estaba saliendo de la mansión. ``Solo un poco mas´´ pensó desesperado el entrenador con sudor en la frente.

-¡No nos rendiremos!- grito Mario

Sonic y Samus dieron un grito de guerra.

Y finalmente cuando el entrenador metió la velocidad 25, el ángel salió despedido del armario, chocando contra los otros smashers y todos salieron volando fuera de la habitación.

_Mientras tanto el entrenador Pokemon desapareció con todo y moto tras las colinas_

-¡Sándwich a Pit!- exclamo Mario enloquecido

Todos los que se encontraban se abalanzaron hacia un sorprendido Pit que quedo enterrado bajo un erizo imaginativo, una cazarecompensas neurótica y un plomero legendario.

La nube se disipó mostrando a Pit atado de manos, piernas y alas ya domado en el piso. Samus, Mario y Sonic jadeaban cansados y satisfechos. Pit en cambio su rostro estaba asustado.

Por los altavoces se escucho:

_-Atención, atención, es hora de los teletubbies, es hora de los teletubbies…_

_-¡Crazy Hand!_

_-Lo siento siempre quise decir eso….ahora si. En diez minutos inicia la pelea de la tarde, que los espectadores se dirigían a la arena y los peleadores a sus asientos…_

_-¡Esos van en la arena y los otros en las gradas!_

_-¿Quién va con quien?_

_-¡Ya saben que hacer!- grito histérico Master Hand._

Desde abajo se comenzó a oír los movimientos que indicaban que todos se dirigían a las gradas (capitán Falcon que ya habia encendido el televisor, se dio la media vuelta)

-Pit- comenzó Sonic, el ángel se rindió.

-Tienen razón. ¿De que servía esconderse si mas tarde la vería?

Samus al ver que Pit no iba a correr mas lo desato. Cuando estuvo libre, Pit se dirigió escaleras abajo con la cabeza y alas gachas provocando pena en sus compañeros. El silencio fue roto por un:

-¿Y el entrenador?

* * *

Dos policías tomaban el sol cuando un sujeto con gorra, mochila y moto amarilla cruzo como velociraptor la frontera.

-¡Hey, detenguan al gringo!- exclamo uno (con ese acento de los americanos al hablar español)

-No John, nosotros somos los grringos.- le corrijo su compañero.

-¡Como erres ignorante, los grringos son los que tratán de crruzarg la frontera.

Mientras discutían su nacionalidad, el entrenador Pokemon seguía corriendo y corriendo.

* * *

Los personajes de Super Smash Bros se encontraban ya en el estadio, tomando sus asientos, peleándose los mejores puestos…

Wario se hallaba en la entrada vendiendo sus playeras que decían cosas como: `` Yo estuve aquí´´ ``No te metas con Zelda´´ ``Recogí los restos de Pit´´ y algunas con imágenes tales como Zelda mandando volar a Pit, Pit sin alas y…cosas similares. También el puesto de las apuestas estaba abierto aunque muchos tuvieron la sensatez de no malgastar el dinero bueno, tal vez el rey Dedede pero de allí nadie más se animo a las apuestas.

-¿Crees que podríamos decirle a Master Hand que remplace a Pit?- pregunto Sonic desde su asiento.

-A solo tres minutos de empezar no creo que quiera además ya compro su camiseta de ``Yo presencie todo´´ - respondió Mario.

-Solo vamos a desearle lo mejor- dijo Samus.

-¡Samus! ¡Te compraste una playera!- acuso Sonic.

-Ay por favor ya sabemos que ocurrirá.

- Pero todavía no es seguro que Zelda pelee- replico Link que se hallaba un asiento debajo de la cazarecompensas.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya quiero ver al Landmaster en acción- comento emocionado Fox.

-Así que recuerden niños, cuando yo les diga que se volteen, lo hacen si- indico maternalmente Peach.

-Si mami- respondió el capitán Falcon.

-¡Oigan allí esta Zelda!- señalo Lucas- Esta sentada hasta abajo.

Todos se alegraron por Pit y Wario se lamento por el dinero que gasto en esas playeras. La princesa de Hyrule alzo la mano para saludar a lo que todos respiraron con alivio.

``Aquí sucede algo´´ pensó Link ceñudo ¿Por qué Zelda apostaría si no iba a pelear?

Tras bambalinas, los peladores se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles de las armas. Ninguno conocía quienes serian sus contrincantes ni quien estaba en las gradas ni siquiera en que escenario pelarían. Pit desanimado suspiro cuando la cuenta regresiva termino en cero. Con un rezo a Palutena, cerro los ojos y voló hacia arriba donde desaparecio.

* * *

Segundo capitulo listo. Perdonenme, ya sé que les dije que aquí seria la pelea per me inspire un poquito y se alargó. Y esta vez no termine tan tarde. Nombre, termine a las seis de la mañana bien temprano ¿verdad? No, no se crean esto ya tomo unos días desde que subí el primer capitulo.

No me gusto llamar Zelda travesti (a mi me cae bien Sheik de hecho sueño con jugar con ella algún día) pero ya ven la gran bocota de Wario.

Muchísimas gracias a Ai-Con, Stephy-Pichu , Ani strife y a Ruko Megpoid por comentar esta loca historia . Me dio gusto que a ustedes les diera gusto xD prometo no fallarles sino que venga Snake…saldrá llorando de mi habitación pobrecito xD.

Y ahora si ya en el próximo capitulo la pelea ¿Qué pretende hacer Zelda? ¿El entrenador Pokemon podrá llegar a Sudamérica? ¿Usaremos el dinero de las apuestas para darle regularizaciones al presidente de México? Ya se vera.

̽ Marth en la ducha: En realidad eso me pasó a mí. Estaba cantando You are not here de Silent Hill 3 a todo pulmón con el reproductor en el lavabo. Incluso ya cantaba la versión en español cuando mi mama entra al baño y me grita: ¡Ya bájale, si quieres traemos a lo vecinos y aquí das tu concierto!

̽ Reepicheep es el ratón parlante de Narnia.

̽Marth saca el tema del IFAI: Suceso vergonzoso que sucedió la semana pasada en México donde me cuestiono cuantas señoras enamoradas de Peña Nieto existen como para que ganara las elecciones.

Nos vemos hasta el next!


	3. Chapter 3

4…

Pit descendió del cielo.

3…

El Rey Dedede entro mientras sus sirvientes lo cargaban

2…

Una nave descendió y Falco Lombardi descendió de ella de un salto.

1…

De la nada aparecio…

-¡Sheik!- exclamaron todos (para el lector era obvio que esto pasaría, pido disculpas)

-¡¿Cómo si ella estaba?!- Mario miro hacia donde la princesa estuvo sentada hacia tres minutos.

``Ahora lo entendí´´ pensó Link `` Zelda debió esperar un minuto para que todos la vieran, después en el minuto dos se teletransporto, medio minuto le tomo para transformarse, cinco segundos para una tacita de té ̽ y luego ya estuvo lista ´´

Pit al ver a la princesa con sus ropajes de Sheik sintió que todo se desmoronaba. Todos sabían que si Sheik peleaba tres veces ganaba dos combates. (Una persona anónima a la que solo pidió ser nombrada como 78 lo ha comprobado dolorosamente) `` Es aquí donde conozco mi castigo, y también me pasa por imprudente ¡Tienes que aprender a saber lo que dices gordo!´´

-¡El drama, el drama!- grito Crazy Hand eufórico y maniáticamente haciendo brincar a su hermano - ¡Vamos muchachos como lo ensayamos!

Master Hand escucho alboroto de pies en las gradas. Cuando giro para ver que rayos pasaba, todos los smashers se habían levantado, sacaron de sus ropas, capas y demás una vela encendida. Master Hand quiso preguntar a su hermano que significaba todo eso pero Crazy Hand habia hecho aparecer de quien sabe donde un teclado y metió el tono del órgano.

-¡Va para ti Pit!- grito Crazy Hand levantando un pulgar hacia el perplejo Pit- ¡Y un dedo, y dos dedos, uno dos tres…!

_En el jardín del Edén mi cielo._

_Allí pronto tu iras_

_En el jardín del Edén mi ángel_

_Ya no te volveremos a ver_

….corearon los personajes.

-Oye pero…- Master Hand no podía explicar porque todos cantaban, y sobre todo esa canción.

-¡Es increíble, llevaba esperando este momento!- exclamo Crazy Hand elevando la voz por encima del sonido del órgano y del coro.- ¡Y a habrás notado que le modifique unos versos!

_Te apoyaremos siempre_

_Pero no hoy _

_Porque Zelda nos partiría la madre…_

Master Hand se estremeció al oír eso.

-¡¿No son unos amores?!- pregunto Crazy Hand sin poder secarse la lagrimas ¿Por qué estaba tocando la música o porque nomas no tiene ojos?

-¡Pero Crazy Hand, esa canción dura al menos 17 minutos!- le hizo ver Master Hand.

-¡Descuida, lo pensé en todo, esta versión escrita por mi dura media hora!

-¿Me…me...?

-¡Todos los smashers escribieron versos, te encantara oír el verso de Snake!

-¡No perderé media hora en esta locura! ¡Oigan copia barata de elenco de Broadway, a callar! ¡Cállense, cállense todos o los meto a la arena!

Pasaron al menos otros dos minutos para que uno a uno fuera apagando su voz, Master Hand al ver que ya el orden regreso le arrebato con enojo el teclado a Crazy Hand.

-Mama decía que no tenías talento musical-murmuro Crazy Hand herido.

-Master Hand este un poco sensible hoy- observo Lucas.

-¡Rayos, no tiene idea de cuanto me prepare para esto!- lamento Marth malhumorado tirando su vela al suelo. A su lado, Fox se sacudía la cabeza para quitarse un zumbido molesto.

-¿Y porque las velas? Es de día, así no luce- se percato Sonic sacudiendo la suya.

-Crazy Hand- le record Samus.

-Y ahora que todo el mundo dejo de creerse Mariah Carey…. ¡Ustedes también!- señalo Master Hand a los villanos y a Snake que intentaron escabullirse - Contare de nuevo- los que estaban en la arena solo se habían quedado en sus lugares con cara de sorprendidos- Cuatro…-La mano jefe se percato de que Crazy Hand recupero el teclado-¡tres dos uno! ¡Peleen!

* * *

_Mientras tanto_

-¡Ten cuidado con mis llamas!- le grito un peruano a un sujeto con moto amarilla que paso como torpedo arrancándoles toda la lana a las llamas.

El entrenador Pokemon seguía corriendo y corriendo. Incluso ante todo el miedo que sentía se preguntaba si lograría cruzar el océano en moto.

Era una idea muy arriesgada… y tentadora.

* * *

_Los próximos minutos de pelea, iban a ser muy recordados._

El escenario era el campo de batalla (_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Ante la señal de Master Hand, Falco fue a echarse sobre Sheik que era quien estaba más cerca de él. Los dos se estaban dando de puñetazos y lanzando esas patadas tan olímpicas que todos en especial Wario les envidiaban. El Rey Dedede con todo y tamaño, alzando el martillo fue sobre Pit quien se irguió y se dispuso a lanzarle una de sus flechas. El pingüino vanidoso al ver esa flecha dirigirse hacia él, utilizo el martillo para detenerla.

-¡Home-Run! - grito Diddy Kong.

-Esto no es beisbol Diddy y ni siquiera hizo Home Run porque tuvo que haberla mandado fuera de todo el lugar y correr por el campo, solo la detuvo y…- explicaba Donkey Kong

-¡Oye gorilon, por andar en otro juego te perderás todo!- le grito Crazy Hand quien hacia agitar su bandera con la cara de Sheik (el cual tuvo que dibujar rápidamente sobre la cara de Zelda)

Falco decido hacer su giro para confundir a la princesa (el paso de ballet, decían en secreto) pero Sheik ni lenta ni perezosa dio un salto para retroceder. Falco al ver que su movida le fallo decidió ir tras ella.

-¡Falco, no te metas con Zel…Sheik porque podrías unirte al paquete de Kentucky Fried Chicken junto con Pit!- le grito desde las gradas Fox.

Falco (Al que se le habia olvidado que la que andaba de malos humores era Zelda) se detuvo un momento para pensar en que debía hacer. El Rey Dedede ya se las traía con Pit, no se le hacia correcto que fueran tres contra uno y no podía ignorar a Sheik porque de seguro se ofendería, se les uniría y seria uno muy enojado contra tres…

Al momento todos cerraron los ojos al ver que el Rey Dedede aprovechando que Falco se habia quedado de manera muy inconveniente, parado en medio le propino un martillazo que si no lo saco fuera le dio 19% de daño.

-¡Eso no se vale!- grito Lucas.

-¡Es una pelea niño, todo se vale excepto sacarse los mocos o matar!-exclamo Snake masticando con demasiado exageración las palomitas -¡Dense con todo e incluso hasta donde no! ¡Queremos acción!

El Rey Dedede se inclino ante el público pero de pronto Pit descendió para utilizar sus cuchillas

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!-

-¡Pit sufre!- grito el capitán Toon Link escondiéndose detrás de Peach.

-Toon Link, Pit siempre hace ese grito que parece que se machuco los dedos ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- le hizo ver Peach.

El Rey Dedede que aumento a 21% de daño decido flotar de forma que comenzó a elevarse provocando que Pit y Sheik se encontraran cara cara.

Por unos momentos, los dos smashers se quedaron viéndose. Los ojos azules de Pit reflejaban el miedo en los ojos colorados de Sheik y en los ojos colorados de Sheik se reflejaba el enojo que habia estado cargando por tres días en los ojos de Pit. Este quiso decirle algo pero de tan solo ver la mirada imperturbable de Zelda (que se reconocían en cualquier parte) le decía que al menos no iba a hablar hasta que le hubiera dado una lección.

Falco y Dedede incluso se olvidaron de que también peleaban, quedándose parados (Falco, no aprendiste) los espectadores esperaban con la boca abierta. Master Hand olvido que la pelea tenía tiempo y también se quedo esperando mientras lo segundos pasaban. En cada uno de los personajes sentía que su corazón retumbaba cual tambor.

-¡Crazy Hand, deja de poner ambiente!- grito Master Hand quitándole los bongos. Crazy Hand solo bufo molesto y se hundió más en su asiento.

En el escenario.

-Zeld…ehm Sheik- empezó Pit- Yo…quisiera solamente…decir…- Todos estaba expectantes- Te…quiero pedir.

`` Vamos, Pit, discúlpate. Puede que así todavía te salves´´ pensó Mario

* * *

_En algún lugar de un gran país._

Increíblemente, el entrenador Pokemon sentía que ya se le iba acabando la gasolina. Lo malo era que ahora, no sabía donde rayos estaba. La moto fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que con un puf se detuvo completamente. El entrenador Pokemon bajo del transporte con piernas temblorosas y besando el suelo. Después se dio cuenta de su situación.

``La pelea ya debió empezar…rayos, voy a perderme cuando Zelda le parta el ser a Pit´´ pensó molesto. Suspirando y ahuyentando al buitre que lo venia siguiendo desde que llego a ese lugar, se dejo caer a un lado de la moto sintiéndose completamente desdichado. De pronto una figura se acercó a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto el extraño. Cuando nuestro smasher levanto la vista y le vio las orejas se pregunto en donde estaba.

* * *

_En la arena_

-Yo…

Los personajes de Nintendo estaban murmurando: discúlpate.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!- Pit se arrodillo juntando las manos-¡NO FUE MI INTENCION, SOLO CRITIQUE Y DIJE LA VERDAD ACERCA DEL MAL GUSTO DE TU PAIS!

A lo lejos un coyote aulló, un foco se fundió, una lancha se hundió, la autora se cayo de las escaleras, un desempleado fue echado de otro empleo, la gasolina se volvió impuesto y una consola fue reparada…. ¿?

En las gradas todos se dieron una palmada en la frente y alguien grito: ¡Pit eres un idiota! Mario lamento que Pit no hubiera pensado bien lo que iba a decir. Pero todos fueron testigos de como los ojos de Sheik aparecio la imagen de un destello de furia, un parpadeo cambio la imagen por la tumba de Pit y luego cambiaron por una tacita de te. ̽

Todos los smashers se hicieron pequeños en sus asientos. Luigi se fue por la ruta de evacuación, Crazy Hand cambio su teclado por la Biblia donde comenzó a leer unos párrafos en voz alta mientras los mas cercanos se acercaban encomendándose a los santos y Ganondorf se pregunto que tan poco malo era que nunca conseguía que la princesa se enojara con el de esa forma. El casi le quitaba el reino pero luego se dio cuenta que no envidiaba la posición de Pit y mejor no se lo tomo tan a pecho. Ya bastante tenía con el verde orejudo muchas gracias.

-Mujeres y niños primero- se recordó Master Hand con un temblor- El capitán debe morir con el barco.

-¡Ahora si Pit!- grito Sheik, Pit apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y de darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho cuando tuvo Sheik frente a él.

Peach solamente pudo cubrir con sus dos brazos a los Ice-Climbers, Ness y Lucas. Toon Link solo miraba sorprendido, el capitán Falcon solo se tapo los ojos mientras murmuraba: ``mama dice que no vea cosas violentas´´. El resto no puedo quitar la vista de lo que ocurría en el escenario.

-¡Parece balón de futbol!- exclamo Sonic- ¡Mira cuantas veces va que lo manda para arriba!

-¡Y no lo suelta!- grito Ike poniéndose su mano sana sin querer encima de la cabeza de Snake.

-Yo tampoco te he soltado- le recordó este con una sonrisa macabra. Ike solo se rio tímidamente, le cepillo el pelo y luego regreso a su asiento con la enfermera llorando falsamente y emitiendo grititos que molestaban.

-¡¿Cómo ven esto Ikey cielo?!- le dijo abrazándolo. Ike se volvió a sentir soñado.

-_Zelda_- pensó Link preocupado.

Falco y Dedede decidieron pelear entre ellos dos puesto que Sheik parecía muy ocupado. El rey Dedede trato de absorber a su oponente pero Falco fue mas rápido y empezó a girar con lo que consiguió darle al pingüino un 29%.

-¡Me la debías!- grito Falco volviendo a la acción.

Pit, que pudo recuperarse la quincena vez que Sheik lo pateo hacia arriba, huso sus alas para alejarse volando, parecía increíble que no se tambaleara ni nada. Sheik ni se molesto en seguirlo por lo que se abalanzo sobre el Rey Dedede. El daño de Sheik era 0%. El público estaba asombrado y expectante.

-Esto deberíamos grabarlo-comento Master Hand- ¡Oh, lo recordé! Es muy pronto aun solo llevan cinco minutos de pelea contando cuando creíamos que Pit se disculparía. No creo que sea… ¡Bah yo ya quiero ver que ocurre!

La mano jefe apretó un botón y todos exclamaron cuando una bola brillante de colores aparecio de la nada flotando sin dirección. La codiciada Pelota Smash.

Al momento, todos comenzaron a saltar para lograr cogerla. Sheik alcanzo a darle unos dos golpes, el Rey Dedede sin querer floto lejos de ella, Pit la rozo un poco y Falcon le dio un golpe. El escenario se oscureció cuando Falco se rodeo de una aura de colores y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. El halcón se preparo, grito: `` Personalmente ¡prefiero el aire!´´ Y salto para montar y hacer aparecer el Landmaster, aterrizo sobre el Rey Dedede, le disparo a Pit y casi sacaba volando a Sheik quien salto a tiempo.

Fox de pronto maldijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Marth.

-Es que…

_Adentro de la maquina Falco comprendió que tenia que girar si es que quería evitar irse al vacío. Giro la palanca para retroceder agradeciendo que Fox se tomo el tiempo para repararla._

_-_Es que acabo de recordar que olvide reparar la maquina.

-Uy- soltó Marth

_¡La maquina no giraba! ¡Ese Fox no hizo nada! Falco decidió que era mejor ya desperdiciar el resto de su Smash Final dejando que la maquina cayera al vacío. Maldijo porque en serio se moría de ganas de probar la nueva potencia pero al parecer tendría que conformarse con darle un buen zurrón a Fox. Se preparo para salir por la escotilla pero…_

-Y tampoco arregle la escotilla de escape que se atoraba….

¡FOOOOOOOXXXXXX TE VOY A…!

El Landmaster con todo y smasher se fue como yunque hasta el fondo, fondo...

-¡Falco es el primero en salir de los limites!- anuncio Master Hand. Fox discretamente se fue por la ruta de evacuación mientras Falcon volvía a entrar en escena. No traía buena cara (un chef comenzó a cocinar no hagas enojar a una leyenda 2 pero seria refrito.)

El rey Dedede se fue sobre Sheik pero esta fue más rápida y el pingüino recibió el mismo tratamiento de puños. Falco se fue obviamente tras de Pit donde los dos se dieron unas cuantas palizas. Master Hand apachurro otro botón y en el escenario se hizo una pokebola y un bumper.

-Jajajaja- se burlo el Rey Dedede tomando la pokebola. Y al lanzarla, salió Wobbuffet.

-¡Ese no hace nada!- se quejo el pingüino desanimado al ver que Sheik saltaba por encima el pokemon. Todos los que pasaban por allí lo evitaban de la manera mas sencilla que hasta ofendía al pingüino. Falco quien estaba desesperado por sacar a alguien fuera de los limites alargo sus alas para tomar el bumper.

-¡Lo tengo Whuaaa!- grito cuando un ángel lo mando volar violentamente haciendo que soltara el bumper. Pit se irguió tras haber empujado al halcón y se con rapidez lanzo el bumper hacia el rey Dedede.

Sin embargo nadie supo quien fue el idiota chistoso desgraciado que le dijo a Sheik que se interpusiera en el camino del bumper hacia Dedede. Todos emitieron una exclamación y se encogieron al ver como el objeto chocaba contra Sheik quien no estaba lista para eso. El resultado fue…

-She…she….ik….Sheik…segund…a- tartamudeo Master- En…salir de los…limi…limi…limites.

-De acuerdo Pikachu, déjame salir primero y te dejo ganar en todo- le ofreció Wolf muerto de miedo. Pikachu le hizo señas de que solo llegarían a un acuerdo como los hombres…piedra papel o tijera.

-Pika, Pika, Pika (traducción Piedra, Papel o Tijera)- recito el pokemon moviendo sus patitas.

-Wolf ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Lucario viéndolo tratar de pasar.

-¡A buscar papeles, piedras y tijeras antes de que Pikachu los encuentre primero!

Pero antes de que Wolf comenzara su ardua búsqueda, Sheik volvió a la arena y este ya no se pudo mover porque Meta Knight lo sujeto.

-¡No se si de verdad eres o te haces!- le gruño.

-¡Gran error Pit!- grito Sheik.

-¡No, no, no!- Pit abrio las alas- ¡Te juro que no era para ti! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Palutena!

-Yo conocí a alguien llamada Socorro, le decían Coco- comento Wario ¿? ̽

Sonic solo movió la cabeza con pena al ver a ángel ser correteado por Sheik mientras Pit lloriqueaba cosas como ``¡ Déjame, déjame, déjame, allí tienes mas espacio, vete para allá!´´ ̽ Sheik cual toro apartaba de un empujón y de patadas los peluches que le iban cayendo del cielo (obra de Crazy Hand) el Rey Dedede tuvo la desgracia de ser uno de los peluches que salió volando hasta quedar fuera de los limites. Cuando este regreso a la arena entre el, Falco y Sheik se voltearon a ver y lentamente los tres miraron a Pit.

-Oye Pit- le dijeron los tres.

-¿Quién yo?

-Si, tu

-¿Qué?

-Ven

-¿Por? ¡No no no! ¡Aquí no vengan, shu, shu!- exclamo el ángel volviendo a echar a volar mientras los otros tres iban tras el.

_Tres segundos mas tarde…_

-¡Pit cuarto en salir de limites!- anuncio Master Hand mientras todos contemplaban como el ángel salía disparado hacia arriba hasta hacerse un puntito apenas visible. Falco, Dedede y Sheik se felicitaron entre ellos antes de que Dedede se fuera sobre Falco. Cuando Pit regreso a la arena fue a caer justo en los pies de Sheik quien ni lenta ni perezosa levanto un puño fuertemente apretado.

-Sheik…perdóname- le rogo Pit con sudor en la frente. Esta solo se le quedo viendo, Pit trago saliva mientras trataba de retroceder- No sabes cuanto lo siento…

Sheik pareció vacilar por primera vez. La mano le temblaba de manera nerviosa como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Suspiro y bajo el puño.

-Mi país es un lugar que esta codiciado por fuerzas malignas llenas de odio- dijo con la mirada baja- Y más espíritus demoniacos que no pueden sentir más que avaricia y rencor buscan por la Trifuerza.

Y no supo porque pero de pronto Ganondorf se sintió bajo la mirada de muchos ojos y se hizo más chiquito en su asiento.

-Y por algo insignificante, me estaría comenzando a convertir justamente en rencor. Algo por lo que he luchado en contra siempre. Nunca he sentido deseos de lastimar o de herir a la gente. Y no es un orgullo decir que me desquite con alguien que su razón de existencia es la misma que la mía….proteger a los suyos.

Link suspiro aliviado. Bowser que por ser tan Bowser negó con la cabeza (el habia sido el primero en adquirir su playera oficial de `` No te metas con Zelda´´) se sentía desanimado porque la acción se estaba yendo y se quito los lentes 3D. El resto estaba mudo de asombro.

-Por otro lado….

¡CHIN, PON, CUAZ!

-¡Me la debías angelucho!- grito Sheik mientras Pit salía volando otra vez.

-¡PERDONAME MARIA!...

-Y Pit sale de nuevo de los limites-anuncio Master Hand, Bowser asintió satisfecho con sus lentes de tercera dimensión puestos. Ya solo quedaban dos minutos pero cuando estos son contados como solo Smash Bros los contaban, podían pasar muchas cosas. Como que Pit regreso a la arena para recibir un tratamiento especial de puños by Sheik y distribuido por Super Smash Bros. Como que Falco no dejaba de zumbar de aquí para allá tanto que el Rey Dedede termino norteado. Como que Pit terminaba chocando de cabeza contra el suelo mientras Sheik lo sacudía. Como que el Rey Dedede parecía jugar a pégale al topo con Falco. Como que Pit empezó a ver pequeñas replicas suyas volar alrededor de su cabeza y que gritaban: ``The fight is on!´´ Como que Falco y Dedede se fueron sobre Sheik pero salieron peor. Como que Sheik estuvo a punto de arrancarle las plumas a Pit. Como que…

-¡Vamos Sheik!- apoyo Olimar que seguía dolido con Pit.

-Tres…

-Oye Master no, dales otros cinco minutos- se quejo Bowser.

-No Bowser, me da miedo que Pit se sienta presionado y ponga huevos…̽

Master Hand de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Todos los personajes se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Este….ustedes saben que quise decir- musito Master Hand aclarándose la garganta- El…- en el escenario Pit estaba huyendo de Sheik- Las aves cuando se asustan hacen eso ¿no?- Pit lanzo una flecha azul que Sheik esquivo- ¿Nunca lo han visto?- Pit echo a correr por todos lados hasta que se tropezó- Si de seguro saben de que hablo…- Sheik agarro de los tobillos al ángel y lo arrastro mientras Pit enterraba sus uñas que dejaron marcas en el suelo y gritaba todo neurótico- Bo…bola de malpensados yo quería decir a eso que sale de las gallinas- Los ojos de los smashers se hicieron mas grandes- Lo que se comen en el desayuno- Falco y Dedede ponían muecas de dolor y de pronto Dedede recogió algo - Hasta aquí.- El escenario se ilumino al haber una explosión que saco a todos volando- No vamos a perder mas tiempo de todas formas - Unas plumas blancas comenzaron a caer del cielo- Solo un minuto mas.

-¿Palutena ya me morí?- murmuro Pit con sus sentidos fuera.

-Casi- respondió Falco. Luego le dio un aletazo.

Dedede salió corriendo cuando Sheik le lanzo sus cuchillas, Falco le regresaba las flechas que Pit le lanzaba, Sheik estuvo a punto de caerse y el Rey Dedede pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-5…4…-corearon los personajes- 3…2…1…

-¡Tiempo!- grito Master Hand, Sheik aprovecho para darle un ultimo golpe a Pit.

¿Quién gano?

-¡Muerte Súbita!- declaro Master Hand.

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Sonic.

-Si, pues oye todos salieron de límites- explico Link.

Todos los smashers contemplaron los segundos de pelea en el que peleadores fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedo…

-¡Es broma!- exclamo Ness-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-El ganador de la tarde es…el Rey Dedede!- anuncio Master Hand

Los peleadores sin sentirse demasiado le aplaudieron al ganador que daba reverencias y besos al público.

-Reacciono rápido en la muerte súbita por eso gano, no le dio tiempo a los otros de reaccionar- dijo Mario.

Pit que se sentía cansado y desplumado. Pero al ver a Sheik acercarse al no pudo más y se desmayo.

* * *

Tercer capitulo listo….

¡Que pelea más chafa, sin que nada pasara quedo horrible! ¡ PERDONAME MARIA! (tap,tap,tap) ...

Hola, soy el hermano de electra78. Este…no se preocupen por ella, solo se fue a tirar de un acantilado, va a volver más al rato pero por si se muere me dejo escrito su testamento, se los voy a escribir porque no tiene sentido que lo lea en voz alta:

`` Pues algo así era la pelea que tuvimos mi amiga y yo. (Nos partimos de risa cuando vimos el Landmaster de Falco irse a pique) Y se nos hizo injusto que el rey Dedede ganara porque fue Sheik quien partió madres a todo el mundo.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a Ai-Con, Stephy-Pichu, Ani strife, Ruko Megpoid, Viridi Smash, Zeldi-chan de hyuuga, LadyShiroNeko y Viola Sorel (o LucinaLowell ¿?) por todos sus comentarios que me sacan una sonrisa y me quedo con ella hasta irme a dormir xD pero perenme si creían que hasta aquí se acabó, creyeron mal. Todavía nos falta un capitulo mas para dar fin a esta historia. Perdón por haberme tardado un poquitín lo que pasa es que la inspiración y yo nomas nos quedábamos en blanco.

En el próximo capitulo ¿Qué pasara después de la pelea? ¿Crazy Hand será contratado en Broadway? ¿A dónde fue a parar el entrenador pokemon? ¿Es cierto que se esta cocinando un proyecto para el día del amor y la amistad?

̽ La tacita de te: Es que en serio me morí de risa en esa parte del Emisario Subespacial cuando Sheik y Fox todos matones iban a pelear (yo digo que Sheik es hombre) y Peach llega a darles la tacita de te y cuando Fox voltea Sheik ya tenia su tecito.

̽ Wario y Socorro: No tenia nada que ver pero me nacio.

̽Los ruegos de Pit: Si, esos son mis ruegos que le decía a mi amiga cuando le lanze el bumper (juro que fue accidental)

̽ El comentario de Master: Perdón si se oyó grosero.

Nos vemos hasta el next! ´´

A mi hermano le dejo todo mi dinero, mi lugar en la universidad, la laptop que en realidad es una carcacha porque se le cayo desde la mesa pero puede venderla por piezas y los derechos de…

¡Largo de aquí! ¡No modifiques mi testamento que ya llegue! Ja hasta crees que te voy a dar mi carcacha…digo mi lap...que pelea mas tonta, perdonenme!

Nos vemos hasta el next!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y nada que empiece mal puede terminar mal**_

_**¿O si?**_

Faltaba poco para que el astro rey abandonara los cielos durante ocho horas y los smashers ya hablaban de cualquier cosa. Mario Samus y Link se encontraban dando vueltas por el jardín.

-Así que digan una pelea épica no fue- comento Samus.

-Yo estaba muy preocupado por Zelda creí que no se iba a apiadar de Pit- confeso Link.

-No le tuvo piedad ¿no viste que si le dio sus golpes?

-Tal vez ya Pit ya despertó, vamos a verlo.

Los tres personajes entraron por la puerta de cristal que daba entrada a la sala donde se hallaban Lucario meditando, R.O.B arreglando la radio que emitía estática. Nana, Popo, Lucas, Ness y el Capitán Falco todos tomando su lechita con chocolate mirando la televisión.

-Niños…y capitán, no se duerman tan tarde- les aviso Samus.

-¡Noo! Están pasando ``La Gran Aventura de Winnie Pooh´´ ´ ̽, déjennos hasta las nueve y nos vamos a dormir, lo prometemos- suplico el capitán Falcon con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Ya estamos grandecitos!

-¡Si, por favor, por favor, por favor!- corearon los niños saltando.

-Estee…de acuerdo, disfrútenla- indico Mario algo incomodo pero los pequeños ya no le prestaban atención todos concentrados en la película. Nana llorando porque Christopher Robin se habia perdido, Lucas se mordía las uñas al ver que se iban a caer por el acantilado y silenciando al capitán Falco que se habia puesto a cantar junto con los personajes de la película (dejen mi lado infantil, yo todavía me acuerdo) Lucario solo negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía un ojo critico hacia el corredor ̎Algunos se dicen maduros duros ̎ pensó antes de volver a concentrarse.

Volviendo con Mario, Samus y Link ellos se estaban dirigiendo a la enfermería donde Pit habia sido trasladado. Habia que decir que cuando el angel se derrumbo, habia sido solo un mareo de 15 segundos e incluso ya estaba despierto pero Crazy Hand en su carrera por llevarlo a la enfermería lo habia estrellado contra el marco de la puerta dando como resultado que Pit cayera como bello durmiente. En su trayecto a visitar al caído, casi chocaban con Fox que venia corriendo de algún lugar con varios cinturones colgando de sus manos.

-¡Fox! ¿Qué pulga te pico?- pregunto Link mirando el rostro espantado de Fox.

-Aseguro mi supervivencia- respondió este agitando los cinturones- Tengo que huir antes de que mama pájaro me encuentre.

-¿Mama…?- inquirió Link pero en eso Fox salió corriendo y unos segundos después…

-¡Vas a tener que reparar el Landmaster zorrito, después te voy a hacer recoger nuestra habitación, escribirás 50 veces ̎Debo siempre obedecer a Falco cuando me dice que hagas las cosas ̎ hasta que te acabes el cuaderno y luego meditaras acerca de tus actos!- Falco paso por delante de Mario, Samus y Link siguiendo el rastro de Fox-¡Y no me tires de a loco jovencito!

Los tres smashers solo vieron como Falco desaparecía farfullando castigos y quitándose el único cinturón que Fox no pudo recuperar e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-El...- comenzó Link- ¿No se repetirá…?

Mario y Samus tenían semblantes preocupados y tensos.

-¡Naah!- dijeron calmándose y riéndose- Va a estar bien. ¿Vieron la cara de Fox?

-Si, debimos haberle tomado una foto, era algo así- Mario imito el rostro de Fox. Siguieron burlándose de lo que acababan de ver cuando en eso se vio lo último que se esperaban y lo que les borro la sonrisa de la cara:

Pit y Zelda tomados de la mano por el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?!- grito Link estupefacto y demasiado fuerte.

¡wuuuuuuy! se escucho por toda la mansión

Zelda no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorada y Pit rápido le soltó la mano.

-Lo que mi amigo algo impulsivo y verde quiso decir- aclaro Mario mientras Samus se reía de la cara apenada de Link- Es que creíamos que ustedes dos eran ex – amigos declarados.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, éramos- dijo Pit mientras que Zelda le codeaba- Cuando desperté me sorprendió que Zelda estaba allí a mi lado cuando me dijo ̎Tienes todo el día para decirme lo que quieras ̎

-Entonces dijo que lo sentía mucho, que en parte Sonic tenia la culpa y que a veces no piensa lo que dice-explico Zelda.- Lo que me molestaba más era que no tuviera la decencia de buscarme para decirme todo esto. Pero ya todo se arregló.

-Las cosas que pudieron arreglarse desde un principio y nosotros los babosos perdimos tiempo- refunfuño Pit malhumorado pero de pronto noto las miradas de enfado que todos le dieron y se encogió.

-¿Te recuerdo quien era el que estaba escondido por donde cupiera?- le gruñeron Mario y Samus con la venita de la sien palpitándole, Zelda rio.

-Ya estaba cansada de estar cargando ese coraje por días, sietes como una presión muy fea dentro de ti- dijo- Creo que estaba asustando a todos, Peach se rodeaba de peluches por la noche.

-¿Crees eh?- murmuro Pit.

-Pues que bueno que ya esta tranquila- opino Link- Me agradas mas así.

¡Wuuuuuuuuyyyyyy! Se escucho por las afueras de la mansión.

-Ósea no…-farfullo Link- ¡Quiero decir que prefiero a la Zelda de siempre que a la corajuda!

-Nosotros tambien- apoyo Samus- Te prometemos que intentaremos que este- señalo con la cabeza al angel- Ya sea más precavido.

-Ya lo prometí- dijo Pit.

-Lo único malo es que no importa cuantas veces pidas perdón, Zelda nunca recuperara ese objeto que le rompiste- lamento Link

-Pues yo te hare uno- con aire renovado Pit agito las alas emocionado- Solo que esta vez le pondré unos círculos y cambiare la madera por…

-¡No lo arruines Pit!- exclamo Mario dándole un zape ¿Quién se esperaría un arranque del plomero?

En eso se escucho como alguien tocaba un claxon con el tono de La Cucaracha desde las afueras. Todos los habitantes se sorprendieron y se fueron asomando desde las ventanas para ver quien era el del auto. No paso mucho para que un autobús verde oscuro se iba acercando a la entrada de la mansión.

-¿A estas horas?- se pregunto Master Hand extrañado.

Finalmente el autobús se detuvo frente a la puerta. Ponía en su costado:_ Caminos Hyrule, rutas Nintendo._

-¿Qué hace un autobús de Hyrule aquí?- se pregunto Pit.

-¿Tenemos eso?- se preguntaron Link y Zelda perplejos.

Las puertas del se abrieron, de inmediato un señor con copete y orejas puntiagudas se bajo para abrir las cajuelas al tiempo que el entrenador Pokemon bajaba tallándose los ojos recién despertado. Los pokemones Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirttle emitieron suspiros de alivio al verlo.

-Aquí tiene su moto- le dijo el conductor- Gracias por viajar con nosotros.

-Gracias por traerme de verdad.

-No fue nada, en serio espero que te pases mas seguido por Hyrule, por cierto chico- empezó el conductor algo apenado- Estabas en una situación algo apurada por lo que no te mencionamos nada del costo pero ahora que ya estas en casa…

-Seguro mire así le pago- el entrenador Pokemon se aseguro de que no hubiera moros en la costa, después se inclino a susurrar- Mande la cuenta a nombre de Master Hand, el no tendrá problemas.

-De acuerdo ¡nos vemos!- se despidió el conductor sonriendo y subiendo al autobús.

-¡Entrenador, lo sentimos tanto!- Sonic salió para recibir al smasher- Con razón no te vimos.

-Luego les voy a arreglar cuentas con ustedes- le dijo malhumorado el entrenador Pokemon- Pero me alegro de estar en casa.

-¡Mi moto!- Wario aparto los dos personajes para abrazar su vehículo- ¡Le acabaste la gasolina infeliz!

-Wario, creo que tienes que seguir reuniendo el dinero ¿no?- le recordó Zelda.-El que te gane de la apuesta.

-¡Eso va a esperar!

-¡YA!

Wario salto de la sorpresa al tiempo que maldiciendo entraba de nuevo en la mansión.

-¿Sigue de mal humor?- inquirió el entrenador.

-No, pero te quito a Wario de encima-dijo Mario observando a su doble buscar monedas en el fondo de los sillones.

-Que bien porque tenia algo para ti si estabas de malas- el entrenador Pokemon hurgo en su mochila hasta encontrar un objeto que entrego a la princesa- Pero como estas de buenas…bueno yo, no es que no te lo iba a dar mas bien… ten.

Y como habrán podido imaginar, adivinar, percibir, presentir y todo lo que apunta a lo obvio, Zelda tenia en sus manos una replica de su replica original de la Trifuerza.

-Entrenador- empezó Zeda conmovida y agradecida- Que detalle.

-Oh, no fue nada- el entrenador Pokemon se rasco la cabeza- Digo, no tienes que agradecerme que maneje sin control un aparato asesino y poniendo en peligro mi vida – Y quien sabe de donde, el entrenador saco un micrófono y la luz de un reflector lo ilumino- ¡Que haya pasado momentos estresantes donde no veía el fin de esa experiencia pesadillosa! (¿?) ¡Que en el momento más oscuro de mi vida, mis amigos no estuvieran presentes para apoyarme! ¡Que por un momento, pensé que estaría solo para siempre apartado de la calidez de aquellos a los que el destino cruzo en el camino de la vida!...

-Entrenador- interrumpió Zelda que lo miraba aburrida- Gracias.

-Bah, no tienes que agradecerme.

Los presentes solo rolaron los ojos.

-No tienes que exagerar- le dijo Sonic- Puede que te hayas sentido solo y asustado Te prometo que ya nunca mas te olvidare…

¡WWWUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY!

-¡Iba a decir olvidaremos!- grito frenético Sonic- ¡Todo lo malinterpretan!

-Pues en fin, ya me voy a dormir, estoy rendido- señalo el entrenador con un poco de rubor entrando a su dulce hogar.

-Pues si a los habitantes de Hyrule no les molesta que venga un extraño a sus tierras y que tengan que hacer otra manualidad, debe ser porque son buenas personas y si son así, deben tener buenos gobernantes- dijo Pit volteando a ver a Zelda quien le sonrió.

_Unos cuantos minutos más tarde _

-Pues yo creo que este fue un final feliz ¿no?- dijo Peach sentada al lado de Zelda.

-Pues ni que fuéramos cuento Peach- le dijo Mario- Lo que podemos decir es que ya todo regreso a como estaba hace tres días.

-Antes de los tres días- aclaro Link- Bueno…-bostezo- creo que voy a ir a desmayarme, estoy cansado.

-Tu no hiciste nada, no se de donde sacas que estas cansado- espeto Zelda en ese momento Sonic y Pit entraron a la estancia con palitos de pan en sus manos y un bote transparente con algo café en su interior.

-¿Gustan?- ofreció Sonic.

-Gracias pero no- dijo Mario- Espero que mañana podamos ir a ver el muestrario de albercas, que con este calor hace falta y- de pronto los presentes empalidecieron horriblemente y voltearon a ver horrorizados a Pit y a Sonic.

-¿Qué?- inquirió el angel chupando su palito.

-Esa…esa… ¡Bajen sus palitos de pan inmediatamente!- grito Mario temblando- ¿De donde sacaron esa Nutella?

-Sonic estuvo rebuscando en la alacena y encontró esta deliciosa crema de avellanas y cacao bajo una nota que decía _no tocar o los apachurro_ y me invito.

-Pit, no- suspiro Zelda.

-¡Par de bobos!- grito Samus levantándose- ¡Esa Nutella estaba bien guardada porque era de…!

En eso todo se oscureció al tiempo que un viento helado les calo los huesos y el silencio se apoderaba del lugar. Detrás de Sonic y Pit se escucho la risa macabra de cierto personaje blanco que gustaba de apachurrar.

-Mortales, ¿Cómo osa robarse mi Nutella?- hablo Master Hand rodeado de un aura negra.

Los dos smashers tragaron saliva, y voltearlo a ver a la temible mano jefe con sus palitos embarrados de Nutella en sus convulsionadas manos.

-Lo…es…mire…que…nosotros.- tartamudeo Sonic.

-¡NO SE ENOJE POR FAVOR MASTER, ESTABA TAN BUENA QUE NOS IMPORTO UN BLEDO DE QUIEN FUERA, ADEMAS DE QUE DE POR SI USTED YA ESTA MAS QUE GORDO Y FEO POR COMER PORQUERIAS ENCERRADO EN SU OFICINA DEJANDO CRECER ESA LONJA QUE LE HICIMOS UN FAVOR!- lloriqueo Pit.

A lo lejos Fox aullaba de dolor, se fue la luz en la ciudad, la autora tiro a alguien de las escaleras, un desempleado estaba a cinco segundos de ser despedido, se inicio la guerra por la liberacion de la gasolina y una consola se descompuso otra vez.

-No puede ser- murmuraron los personajes al ver a Master Hand temblar.

-Pit…-dijo entre dientes

-¡YO! ¡Oiga pero Sonic tambien!- exclamo Pit mirando y señalando a un estupefacto Sonic mientras su voz se hacia mas aguda.

-Pit…mejor sal de aquí- le recomendó Sonic.

Y asi fue como Pit cacareando como gallina asustada salio volando del lugar con un Master Hand lanzándole rayos y riendo maniáticamente por toda la mansión mientras los smashers los seguían para ver como terminaba la cosa.

-¿Otra vez?- gruño Lucario.

-Que cobarde- opino Ike sobre sus muletas mientras atrás suyo, una caja de carton que decía ̎No soy Snake ̎ se iba acercando lentamente.

_**FIN**_

Favor de picar next, lo que pasa es que Word me cambiaba el formato y lo tuve que hacer por separado.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes

Zelda

Pit

Mario

Sonic

Entrenador Pokemon

Samus

Link

Ness

Peach

Snake

Kirby

Lucario

Jigglypuff

Ivysur, Charizard Squirttle

Wario

Ice Climbers

Capitan Falcon

Wolf

Pikachu

Fox

Ike

Marth

Bowser

Falco

Ganondorf

Luigi

Meta Knight

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Olimar

Mrs Game and Watch

R.O.B

Master Hand

Crazy Hand

(Noooo, mi super tabla doble :( :(

Cuarto y último capitulo ¡Listo!

¡Llegamos al final! Mi primer fic se Smash ya pudo ponerse un punto final. Siento haberme tardado pero es que la escuela en serio nos esta apretando las tuercas, después esta computadora se ha estado apagando, luego casi ya iba empezando a escribir este capitulo y ya tenia que hacer tarea, juntar trabajos, estudiar, entrevistar para nuestro proyecto final y después hasta flojera me daba terminar esta historia y la inspiración no me daba para mas pero aprovechando que se les olvido dejarnos tarea (porque tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes regresando de vacaciones Xp) llegamos al final. Le doy mis agradecimientos a mi hermana quien inspiro el final después de que me enterara en la cena entre ella y mi papa se robaran mi paste relleno con Nutella lo más sabroso del mundo (y pues sin paste, no hubo cena)

Ahora al estilo Super Smash Bros Brawl….

Los Agradecimientos

_**Ai-Con**_

_-Gracias por haber sido el primero en comentar_

_**Stephy Pichu**_

_-Hey chica, gracias por comentar y estar al tanto de este fic. Te pido una disculpa si no aparecieron ni Mewtwo ni Pichu pero es que creo que esos aparecen en el Melee y yo conocí esto de Super Smash Bros por el Brawl y pues nomas no aparecen. Que bueno que te hayas entretenido con este fic. Te envió muchos abracitos y postales. _

_**Ani-Strife**_

_-Te agradezco que hayas estado pendiente de los capítulos y que pusieras follower a esta historia. Abracitos._

_**Ruko Megpoid**_

_-Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios colados xD no no te creas aunque no pudieras entrar a tu cuenta fue muy amable de tu parte estar comentando los capis y saber que ya habia subido un capi. Jaja no se porque pero te imagine disparando a diestra y siniestra con una risa macabra con el Landmaster y luego gritando por irte a pique, y déjame te digo que mi hermana al principio no sabia de lo del timón del barco ``se me olvidaba decirle´´ pero se me acabo la felicidad cuando aprendió a no acercarse al timón XD En fin te doy mis agradecimientos. Toma, gracias_

_**Viridi Smash**_

_-Muchas gracias por comentar. Pues si, la verdad no pensé en un proyecto en grande (tengo otros dos que no se ni de donde rascarle) pero que bueno que te haya gustado. Y ay, ay no me digas adiós que parece que me voy a morir, je no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi, la masa gris que esta dentro de mi cráneo es muy imaginativa xD gracias por seguir este fic por cierto ya leí tu fic de Días Smash y esta muy padre (dios me dejo como con cara de __**guau **__en el capitulo 4). A ver cuando actualizas que me dejaste con la picazón de la curiosidad (todos los borrachines Jeje). Mi canario dinámico y yo te envíanos muchos saludos Jeje_

_**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**_

_-Gracias por esos comentarios tan lindos, hasta me esponje xD. Mira nomas que somos de México (Chilangolandia para los compas) je pero que bien que hayas pasado un buen rato esta historia producto de mi amiga y yo. Por cierto leí tu fic de la tormenta de nieve y me encanto sobre todo la parte de Zeda y Link (aprovechando la oscuridad instantánea para robarse besos awww! :D) Espero nuevas historias tuyas. Grazie por tus comentarios_

_**LadyShiro Neko**_

_¡Gracias! No eres la única que se mata de carcajadas, aquí he leído unos fics muy buenos que le sacan la risa a cualquiera y que te recomiendo que leas y la verdad es que cuando lees fanfics, Marth cantando no es nada. Te agradezco el review (y me gusto mucho lo de Ikey xD) y que te tomaras el tiempo para leer como Pit hizo enojar a Zelda._

_**LucinaLowell **_

_-¡Lo logramos, subí antes de que te diera cáncer! (Yo espero je) Bueno ya dejemos eso en paz x eso si no te dio ya. Jeje, gracias por tus comentarios y les pido una disculpa a ti y a Ruko por dejarlos con la incógnita de Snake y Ike pero que bueno que te haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto Queen Elicia Viola Sorel de Lucina Lowell xD_

_**Ame13**_

_Gracias por comentar, ya ves donde termino el entrenador ya sabe eh? si algún día te pierdes hay camiones disponibles xD la canción esta basada en la de In a Gadda Da vida de Iron Butterfly (viejísima) por si la quieres conocer o escuchar (o si ya la conoces, pues ya que) gracias por tu comentario, provecho si estas comiendo._

A estos miembros chulos, hermosos ,consentidos, adorados, soñados, lindos y agradables que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, comentaron o picaron follow story e incluso los que si pero no comentaron (como Kaotik-Angel y DravenGleon5) les doy mis agradecimientos y les lanzo rosas porque ustedes fueron la razón por la que la inspiración me gritaba: ¡Ponte a escribir gorda! No le hagan caso, fue un gusto y me divertí haciéndolo. Y también si hubo algún chiste que no entendieron simplemente porque no compartimos país, les pido una disculpa.

Y bueno, hay algunos proyectos que tengo en mente pero ya se vera si salen o no.

Se despide (hasta que me anime a otra historia)

electra78

P.D: Peña Nieto me caes gordo.

P.D 2: No tenía nada que ver.

P.D 3: Solamente les digo que se cuiden, imaginen y les mando muchos abracitos.

P.D 4: Y como ya desperdicie dos posdatas les diré dos cosas más. Gracias, Mi inspiración llora porque se siente conmovido por sus comentarios y buenas noches, días, tardes. Bye bye.


End file.
